oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Kawasaki
Saki Kawasaki (川崎 沙希, Kawasaki Saki) is a student at Soubu High School. She's in the same class as yui and hachiman,class 2-F Appearance Bodily Attributes He states that she's tall and slender.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 It's said that her legs are smooth.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 It's stated that she has waist-long free hair.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue Her hair reaches around the top of her thighs in the anime.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 Her hair length varies between, the middle of her thighs and her knees in the light novel illustrations.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue In later illustrations, her hair is around waist length.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 5; illustrations In the anime, she is given a notable and curved cowlick. This extends to her right.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 Her hair was described as "blueish" by Hachiman.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologueMy Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 Her eyes are turquoise in the anime. She has a beauty spot under her right eye.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 School Uniform Saki wears an unbuttoned collared shirt that is tied at the bottom in the light novel. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; illustrations In the anime, she has blue jumper tied around her waist. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 Her shirt is without a ribbon. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; illustrations In the light novel, Saki wears her blazer open, My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue but she just wears her collared shirt in the anime. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 She wears white sneakers with green stripes, that make cross like shapes. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 Her hair is tied in a ponytail by a red and wavy scrunchie. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; illustrations My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 She carries her school bag in a unusual way. Saki carries her bag with her right palm facing forwards and her bag resting on her back. She has a similarly-shaped and purple wrist band on her right wrist.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; illustrationsMy Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 She carries a blue handbag.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5 "Angel Ladder" Uniform Saki uses a purple scrunchie to tie her hair. Her hair is in a bun with the end protruding backwards. She has an emblem on the lapel of her black waistcoat. This is a circular and purple badge with a yellow wine glass and quarter moon on it. She also has name tag directly underneath. She wears a stand-up collar dress shirt with a bow tie. She finishes the outfit with dress pants.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B General Attire When she chanced upon Hachiman in a prep school, she wore a T-shirt, leggings, jean shorts , My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 a jacket and the T-shirt had a low V shaped neckline. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 5; illustrationsIn the light novel, she carries a backpack to prep school. Personality At the start of the series, Saki is a calm, conscientious and private person. However she's disagreeable and cold overall.Hachiman said that Saki looks like a delinquent a number of times. She can be curt and frank. She avoids small talk and Saki quickly gets to the point of conversations.she may use her opponents words against them and often uses their point of view to point out flaws in them. She can be aggressive, for example she often answers questions with questions. Hachiman describes her as an indifferent and cold loner.My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 5; chapter 2 She is a conscientious, disciplined and independent person.She is emotionally stable .She kept calm and showed mild irritation at most.example, when Hachiman saw her underwear, her reaction was just a short insult with a calm demeanor.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue Saika said that she's never seen her being friendly with anyone. . Yoshiteru describes her as solemn, haughty or aloof. On the other hand, Taishi describes her as "kind" and "serious" back when she was in middle school.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A Abilities She often made dinner for her siblings in her middle school days,Shows her skill in cooking.Saki is also skilled in sewing both by hand and by sewing machine,this is shown by her skills in making costumes for her class play(cultural festival) & athletic festival and also by her hand made scrunchie, fixed up blazer & blouse.In light novel her skills are listed as karate and making soft toys. Relationships She has younger brother who is called Taishi Kawasaki. She also has an even younger, brother and sister who are unnamed.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A Both of her parents are employed and not named.Initially, Yui described her as a little scary. They've talked but not much Quotes * "Are you stupid?" My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue" * "What does it matter where I go? I haven't bothered anyone." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * "I just need money." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I'm not working for money to spend playing around. Don't lump with those idiots." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I told you, you didn't need to know. I plan to go to college, and I don't want to burden you and our parents with that." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B Trivia * She's allergic to cats My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * She has worn black laced underwear to school My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel Volume 2; prologue My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue * She sometimes uses slang''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU ''Anime: episode 5; part A-B * She can bring a cheap 1$ lighter to school My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel Volume 2; prologue References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F